I Can See Clearly Now
by keepcalm90
Summary: ONE SHOT: Part 10 in the Nerd Sebastian, Bad Boy Kurt verse. With both Kurt and Sebastian's feelings firmly in place the two share a moment they're guaranteed to never forget.


**Okay dolls. This is it. The very last installment of this crazy thing that started out as a requested one shot from one of my amazing readers **_Hardcore-nellie12-fan._

**But the fact that I wrote ten in all, well that was all thanks to you guys and your great words of praise and encouragement. So a million thanks. **

**I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**I Can See Clearly Now. **_

When they get to the house Kurt heads towards the kitchen to grab some glasses for the procured champagne.

Sebastian follows close behind, removing his suit jacket and tie as he goes.

After popping the cork and pouring it out Kurt hands a glass over to his man.

"So what are we toasting to?" Sebastian asks curiously.

"To empty houses." Kurt grins, raising his glass up high. The crystal clinking togather loudly in the quiet kitchen.

Kurt downs his in one sip while Sebastian only gets a small gulp down before coughting lightly on the rising bubbles.

He giggles playfully, the noise so melodic Kurt can't help but join in.  
Sebastian looks and sounds so adorable right now. Kurt's heart literally flutters in his chest. It's a strange feeling, one he's been getting a lot lately. Mostly whenever he talks to, thinks about, or lays eyes on his boyfriend.

Kurt's sure it can only be one thing. The very thing he's spent his entire romantic life trying to avoid like the plague.

He should've know that the moment he stopped trying would be the very moment he would find it.

"Guess this isn't my drink," Sebastian states with another light chuckle. "You know this one time when I was thirteen my cousins and I tried to drink this stuff at my aunt wedding but we got caught and I got grounded."

"I love you," Kurt states bluntly. The words sounding almost foreign coming out of his mouth.

He's never said them to anyone in the romantic scene before. But the feeling that follows his declaration is so euphoric he's sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loves Sebastian. The boy who's now looking back at him in utter shock.

Sebastian's positive that his ears are deseving him. That he's simply imagining all this. He goes to speak but his mouth merely gaps open and closed a few times. Unsure of how to proceed, he just stands there staring back at Kurt with wide eyes.

A moment of akward silence falls over both of them as they exchange curious looks.

"You okay gorgeous?" Kurt finally asks sincerely.

The question breaks Sebastian from his retrieve and he blinks rapidly. His mouth finally catching up to his mind.

"I love you too," he blurts out, giggling happily at the revelation he's been holding in for far too long.

While he never in a million years imagined Kurt would be the first to say it, now that it's happen like this he can't imagine it going any other way.

They spend the next thirty seconds just grinning like idiots at each other. Each of their eyes shining bright with newfound admiration and love.

When Kurt take a tentative step forward Sebastian pounces, knocking Kurt back into the edge of the counter top.

His lips trailing heatedly down the side of Kurt's neck to his throat, stopping to suck deeply on his adam's apple.

"Shit gorgeous. You are always so good at this," Kurt moans, hands encircling Sebastian's waist and tugging him closer.

"Say it again Kurt," Sebastian begs, lips becoming more frantic against his boyfriends perfect pale skin.

Kurt smiles to himself, fingertips playing across the hem of Sebastian's shirt, yanking it swiftly from where it's tucked into his pants.

Kurt drops to his knees, undoing the last three buttons on the dress shirt and hicking it up until Sebastian's flat, defined stomach is fully exposed.

Sebastian's breathing ceases as Kurt's warm, slick tounge slids across his lower belly.

"I love you beautiful. So much."  
Kurt whispers, hot breath flowing over the now wet skin.

He leans back in, laying little fluttering kisses over Sebastian's abdoman.

"Oh god Kurt," Sebastian shudders, head tipping back while his hand threads tightly into the back of Kurt's hair. "I love you so much. I have for so long now."

Kurt nuzzles his nose into the warmth of his boyfriends supple skin."You're too good for me Sebastian," he admits quietly. The hauntingly whispered words crashing into Sebastian like an unexpected wave.

"No Kurt. Please don't say that," Sebastian pleads, palm strocking Kurt's cheek in a reasuring fashion.

Kurt nestles his cheek against his boyfriends welcoming hand. "But it's true. I mean look at you babe. You're smart. Sexy yet equally adorable. You could have anybody you want. I've always know that. It's the reason I never let you go very far."

Sebastian swallows back the rising lump in his throat. This whole time he always figured he was the one refusing to let Kurt go. Even after all the back and forth they had been through over the paste few month couldn't drive Sebastian away. Since that very first day Kurt had a hold on him that was unbreakable. Leave it to his boyfriend to flip that fact around completely.

"I was never going to go anywhere," Sebastian declares in a tight voice.

Kurt gets back on his feet, resting his forehead lightly against Sebastian's while working open the rest on the buttons on his shirt. When it's finally undone Kurt slids it gently off Sebastian, causing it to fall away from his body easily.

Kurt's hands mold to Sebastian's now bare shoulders, pulling him in gently until they're locked in a tender embrass.

"Thank you for loving me back," Kurt speaks softly into Sebastian's neck.

"Well you make it pretty hard not too," Sebastian chuckles lightheartedly. "Now take me to your bed. I want you to show me just how much you love me."

Kurt nods, stepping back to take Sebastian's hand and lead him up the stairs.

Once inside the room they topple onto Kurt's bed, sheets warm from the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Kurt takes his time removing the remainder of Sebastian's suit. Making sure each piece is folded neatly and set aside carefully before returning to his now fully exposed love.

Sebastian looks so stunning. Body flawless even in the harsh, blinding light of the day.

He smiles genuinely up at Kurt. All the other times he's been naked in front of this boy he's felt embarrassed and anxious.  
For so long Sebastian felt inferior to Kurt. Like he was almost not good enough for the boy that could have any gay guy on the planet just by looking at them. But after month of building trust and Kurt boosting his ego at every available opportunity Sebastian finally feels as if they're on equal ground.

So now it's all different. He knows he's loved and adored it's the best, most calming feeling in the entire world. One that leaves him relaxed to the point where he carries no qualms about how he looks.

Kurt lays atop Sebastian, weight resting lightly as to no crush him.

His lips begin at Sebastian's collarbone, gliding down in a sensuously slow drag, teeth grazing lightly over the more sensitive areas like his nipples and hipbones.

"I hope this is okay," Kurt breaths across Sebastian's thigh. "I've never done this before."

Sebastian sits up in his elbows at that. A confused look written across his face.

Kurt looks up, laughing to himself at Sebastian's adorably dumfounded stare.

"I mean made love. I've never made love to same one before," Kurt explains.

"Well you're doing pretty good for your first time," Sebastian gushes.

"Oh yeah. You really think so?" Kurt asks with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah," Sebastian nods." But I'd think it would be even better if you lost the clothes."

"Mmm. That sounds doable," Kurt purrs, fingers hooking around the top button of his dress shirt.

"Here. Let me." Sebastian summons Kurt over to him with one finger. His hands instantly tearing open the row of tiny buttons on the shirt front.

Kurt shrugs it the rest of the way off, exposing the perfect body that lies underneath. The one Sebastian still marvels at no matter how many time they do this.

Sebastian reaches out, palms rubbing up and down the smooth plains of Kurt's unblemished chest.

"You are so sexy Kurt," Sebastian compliments. "I still can't believe you want me."

Kurt steps closer to the edge of the bed as his finger tips dip into the waistband of his pants. "Well believe it gorgeous . You're the only person I want and now I intend to show you just how much."

Kurt pulls his pants down in one swift motion, leaving him completly naked, body like one you see in a picture or painting.

Sebastian's mouth waters at the sight. But before he can say or do anything Kurt's on top of him, straddling his lap. Their equally wet erections rubbing with heavenly friction.

They meet in a deep kiss, bodies continuing to lightly grind.

Kurt breaks away panting, mouth still sliding messily across Sebastian's cheek. "I- We need um lube and rubbers and god," he moans.

"Not right this minute," Sebastian counters, legs coming up to wrap tightly around Kurt's lower body.

"Shit babe," Kurt hisses. "If you keep that up we're going to be in big trouble."

"I know. I'm sorry I just... I don't want to let you go," Sebastian confesses feebly. He knows it's foolish. Kurt will only be gone for minutes but right now even a second would feel like an eternity.

"I'm not going anywhere beautiful," Kurt assures, hand cupping Sebastian's cheek as he does so. "I'm right here. Now you just sit tight." Kurt hopes up off Sebastian, tripping clumsily over his feet before fumbling for the strip of condoms and bottle of lube that are burried in the top drawer of his dresser.

He rips the packet open so quickly he nearly drops it but easily recovers, rolling it down his length in one effortless motion.

Kurt's kneals on the edge of the bed, hands running down Sebastian's outer thighs, stopping at his kneecaps so that he can spread them apart wide.

He squeezes lightly on the half empty bottle of KY. The lubricant coating his fingers until they're slick and ready.

Kurt slids them back and forth across Sebastian waiting hole. The heat radiating off the other boy making Kurt shiver to his core.

When Kurt finally slips the digits in Sebastian's howls, body relaxing as his hips lift slightly off the bed.

"You always feel so good beautiful. So tight and perfect," Kurt observes, wrist twisting and fingers curving.

"Ohh god Kurt. It's for you. Only for you," Sebastian keens, circling his hips downwards, causing Kurt to finally locate his prostate.

After just a few seconds of it being deeply stimulated Sebastian begins to pant and sweat. "I-I can't Kurt. I can't take the teasing. Not tonight. I just want you inside me so badly."

Kurt pauses, devilish grin on his always beautiful face. "Well since you asked so nicely."

He gently removes his two fingers from Sebastian, knealing down to kiss and lick around the rim of his now stretched open entrance.

Sebastian's head lolling back and forth at the action.

With his mouth still occupied Kurt applies some lube onto the rubber still rolled onto his now rock hard erection.

Kurt stands again, hands extending down to Sebastian. "Come here baby. I wanna hold you in my arms while we do this."

Sebastian happily takes Kurt's offered hand, being pulled up until they're both on their feet.

Kurt steps over to the side of the bed then proceeds to crawl to the center, taking Sebastian with him as he goes.

Kurt sprawls out on his back while Sebastian takes the hint and climbs into his lap.

This is another thing Sebastian is no longer nervous or apprehensive about. He almost wants to laugh at that fact because it's completely opposite from the first time they did this.

He currently feels far too love and cared for to be anything else.

All he wants is Kurt. All he desires is Kurt. And right now all he can think about is he and Kurt being one.

So Sebastian waist no time lining his boyfriends always sumptuous cock up with his wanting hole and lowering himself fully onto Kurt's lap.

"Fuck you look so good right now Seb," Kurt grits through his teeth. "On top of me. Riding me like this."

At the labored words Sebastian leans down, lips attaching firmly to Kurt's neck as his hips continue to rise up and down on Kurt's dick.

Soon the boys arms are wrapping securely around his body.

It's warm here, begin held by Kurt, engulfed by his strenght and love.

Their lips seek each others out, meeting with lush, unhurried movements.

Each breathing deeply throught their noises, both stopping occasinally to pant and moan.

They stay like that for a long while. No rush, no hurry. Just savoring the moment.

Finally when Sebastian can't take any more of the steady pace he increases his speed. They now slick with building swear skin slapping together faintly.

Kurt's hand finds Sebastian's length stroking him erratically until they're coming togather. Each breathing the others name as they finish.

Sebastian's very shakily slids off Kurt's lap. His limbs feeling like jello as he collapses back on the mattress.

Kurt lays down beside him, fingertips circling Sebastian's belly button as his diaphragm rapidly rises and falls.

"We're definitely doing that again," Kurt huffs. "In fact I don't think I'd mind doing it like that every time." He punctuates his sentence with a slow lazy kiss to the side of Sebastian's neck.

"Sounds perfect to me," Sebastian sighs contently, cuddling up to his boyfriends side and holding him tight.

Kurt skimmed the back of his hand over Sebastian's temple, reajusting his big black frames as he went. He loved those glasses just as much as the man behind them.

Kurt had never felt so content in his life and all with a person who started out as casual hookup. One Kurt never intended on continuing past their first time.

But Sebastian had a hold on him. An invisable hook that kept Kurt closley reeled in. An air to him that made Kurt want to be better in ever conceivable way. While he didn't know what was in the cards he knew that he would continue to be this way for as long as Sebastian would have him.

Sebastian turned in Kurt's strong arms until they were spooning, legs curled around each others and connected hands resting over Sebastian's steady heartbeat.

Sebastian still wasn't sure what the future would hold for the two of them but for right now he had everything he could every want. Right now life was good in the arms of the man that through all the odds, loved him completly. Even without his glasses on Sebastian would always be able to see that crystal clear.


End file.
